Dom caliente, Sum frío
by RoadToLove
Summary: Blaine un Dom muy serio, quiere a Kurt desde el momento en el que descubre al sexy joven en el baile de un Club. Blaine está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere cuando ando Kurt lo rechaza, envía a Blaine a un torbellino de excitación y confusión, sobre todo porque sabe que el pequeño sumiso está interesado. ¿Puede una subasta de Navidad darle a Rafe lo que n


CAPÍTULO

1

—¡No me jodas!

—Impresionante, ¿no es así, Blaine?

—Impresionante —susurró Blaine Anderson con asombro mientras observaba al hombre más sexy que jamás había visto bailar en la parte superior de la barra del bar. Sus caderas ondulaban, moviéndose de aquí para allá, mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Los pantalones ajustados de cuero negro abrazaban su culo, pero colgaban bajo en sus caderas, dándole a la audiencia una vista del apretado abdomen del hombre. Las luces bajas del club no hacían nada para ocultar los ondulantes músculos expuestos, ni los aros de plata a juego que destacaban en sus perforados pezones.

El hombre no llevaba ninguna otra joya más que los aros en sus pezones, sin un collar de propiedad. Él ni siquiera llevaba camisa. Sus únicos accesorios parecían ser un par de botas de cuero negro, el tatuaje de un sol Celta alrededor de su ombligo,

—¿Quién diablos es? —le preguntó Blaine a Nick. Se daba cuenta que había estado fuera del club varias semanas, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Podría este hombre de repente haber aparecido mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios?

Nick se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —dijo—. Lo llamamos K, pero eso es sólo porque él no le da a nadie su verdadero nombre. Llegó aquí hace dos semanas después de que te fuiste a Lima. Ha estado viniendo todos los sábados.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Sí, más o menos. —Nick se echó a reír—. Él pone el lugar en llamas cada maldito fin de semana. Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Blaine dio unos pasos más cerca. Tenía que conseguir una mejor visión. Ese hombre era glorioso. Blaine podía decir que K era un sumiso. Su verdadera naturaleza se mostraba en su forma de moverse, en la forma en la que se perdía con la música. Blaine apostaba que se perdería de la misma manera bajo las manos de un Amo, y Blaine quería ser ese Amo.

—¿Uh, Blaine? —Nick lo llamó mientras daba otro paso más, con la mirada fija en el espectáculo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba

—. No se va a casa con nadie, nunca.

Blaine miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo con confianza. —Se irá a casa conmigo.

Nick parecía dudoso. Blaine no compartía su incertidumbre. Había estado dominando a otros hombres, desde que había sabido qué hacer con su polla. Si toda la conducta del hombre no estaba gritando dómame, Blaine se comería el sombrero. La música terminó justo cuando Rafe llegó al borde de la pista de baile. El hombre se trasladó hasta el borde de la barra y se preparaba para saltar. Blaine rápidamente intervino entrando en el juego, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar al suelo.

Arqueó una ceja perfectamente cuidada, entonces K tomó la mano de Blaine, sentándose en la barra para aterrizar a su lado. K lo miró de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa lenta y sensual se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura —dijo K arrastrando las palabras, sin soltar la mano de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió. —¿Quieres ser la damisela en peligro, entonces?

—No lo creo. —El sexy joven se echó a reír. A Blaine le sorprendió lo mucho que la suave risa llenó el espacio que los rodeaba, dándole un aire de cruda lujuria a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de oírla. El sonido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Blaine debido a la anticipación

—. Estoy mucho mejor equipado que cualquier damisela.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? —le preguntó Blaine, y luego sonrió—. ¿O un coche?

K se rio de nuevo, retirando la mano. —Aunque aprecio el pensamiento, temo que tengo que decir que no. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un mechón de pelo marrón arenoso cayó sobre su mejilla—. Ya tengo coche.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa bebida?

—Tengo una de esas también. —K señaló al camarero, que le había traído una fresca y todavía sellada botella de agua. K asintió al camarero, desenroscó la tapa, rompiendo el sello y luego tomó un largo trago.

Blaine gimió mientras miraba los músculos de la garganta de K moverse al tragar. Oh, era perfecto. Blaine apostaba que K podría chuparle la polla y tragársela como el mejor. No podía esperar para averiguarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

—¿Quién dice que necesito algo? —preguntó K.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo nada en lo que podrías estar interesado? —preguntó Blaine dando un paso atrás y dejando que el hombre lo mirara completamente. Y sí que lo miró.

Blaine sintió la suave mirada verde hierba sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies, y luego cómo regresaba poco a poco. Su polla empezó a endurecerse cuando los ojos del joven llegaron a sus rodillas. Su ingle, dura como el mármol. Para el momento en el que la mirada del ojiazul llegó a su pecho, Blaine había tenido miedo de correrse en sus pantalones como un inexperto adolescente. Las chipas de tensión sexual que se formaban entre ellos podrían haber incendiado la habitación. Blaine estaba seguro que K las sentía. Su piel blanca estaba demasiado enrojecida. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial que sólo un hombre muy interesado podía tener. Y el impresionante bulto en sus pantalones gritaba su necesidad, una necesidad a la que Blaine desesperadamente quería responder.

K sonrió. —Oh, tienes mucho en lo que estaría interesado —dejó el agua embotellada en el mostrador, cogió la camisa y se la puso

—. Desafortunadamente, creo que acabarías rompiendo mi corazón, y no estoy seguro de que eso sea atractivo. Los ojos del chico vagaron por Blaine otra vez, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado

—. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado.

Blaine abrió la boca cuando el shock lo atravesó. El sumiso de sus sueños se volvía y se alejaba. No lo podía creer. Los sumisos nunca lo abandonaban. Él los abandonaba. Observó a K abrirse paso entre la multitud y luego hacia la puerta.


End file.
